Puppy Drabbles
by aisuru Aki
Summary: is now a drabbles. Maybe. A secret lesson between High Priest Set and Jono turns out to be something more? Unbeta'd if you want to be my beta, give me a message. REVISED!


**Summary: Oneshot! Might possibly change into drabbles. Maybe. A secret lesson between High Priest Set and Jono turns out to be something more.**

Jono gulped as he looked around nervously. He knew he wasn't supposed to be wandering the castle grounds this time of night, but he couldn't help it! He was still new to this castle, and his curiosity got the better of him. He peeked around a corner before turning and walking down another hallway.

oOoOoOo

Generally, it was Set who did the perimeter checks throughout the night; it would be just a matter of time before they ran into each other. Set, however, was taking advantage of the quiet time of day to simply lean against a window as a rare breeze rolled in. He lingered before continuing on his way. But his direction had him just around the corner, behind the blonde.

oOoOoOo

The slave was pretty sure no one would be awake so late at night but that still didn't stop him from tiptoeing like some kind of... some kind of _criminal_. As he looked left and right again, he realized with growing horror that he had no idea where he was. "Shhiiittt..." He breathed. He needed to get back to the servant quarters! If someone caught him, he was sure to be punished.

oOoOoOo

Set smoothly pulled the rod apart in its dagger form when he had realized he was coming up on someone, by their shadows alone. He relaxed his posture and simply glared when he realized it was just some stupid servant. "You-how long have you worked in this palace?" It wasn't like he could pay attention to each and every person who was hired there, after all.

oOoOoOo

Jono 'Eep!'ed when he heard the voice behind him. He swiveled around to come face to face with the High priest Set. He had only seen glances of the priest before, and frankly, the older man scared him. "H-high Priest Set!" He squeaked and immediately bowed. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I was just curious an' I got lost!"

"You did not answer my question. Any servant knows better than to wander around at night. It is a rule. And one you have broken, might I add."

"I-I'm sorry." Jono stuttered. "I'm n-new here and... eep!" He couldn't bring himself to finish his excuse. The priest's voice was commanding and deep. Jono bowed his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment that was sure to come.

"This is your first warning; once more and you will be locked in the dungeon for five days with no food. Get back to your room." He demanded sharply

Jono squeaked again in fright but didn't move. "um.. High Priest, sir?" He asked tentatively, making sure his head was bowed and his eyes staring at the floor. He tried unsuccessfully to control his trembling.

Blue eyes narrowed. "What is it now?"

"Um.. Well... That is... I'm... Lost." He blushed in embarrassment and shame. Aw no, surely Priest Set' will punish him now! He should have never left his quarters.

oOoOoOo

Set sighed in annoyance before re-sheathing his weapon. He grabbed the blonde by a wrist, pulling him down the hall. Stupid servants; he was above helping a dirty rat, but it was either do it so he would be able to get on with his own work or let the pharaoh find him.

oOoOoOo

Jono withheld another squeak as he was dragged down the hall. He couldn't believe it! He wasn't being punished! Everyone always said the Priest was coldhearted but Jono hoped that maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was actually nice. And at that thought, he couldn't help a small smile creep up his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Set muttered, having spared a glance to him briefly.

"No-nothing sir!" The blond said quickly he didn't want to anger him.

"Hn.." Set managed to get him back to where he belonged, shoving him into the servants rooms.

Jono yelped as he was shoved and stumbled a bit. Turning around and keeping his eyes lowered, he smiled and bowed. "Thank you, sir!" Then, he chanced a look at the brunets face.

His ice blue eyes narrowed at the blonde before he grit his teeth. "Get your ass in your cot and stay there until the sun rises."

"Yes Sir!" He blushed and scrambled to his cot, diving under the thin sheet used as a blanket.

Set sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before closing the door. "Servants..." he grumbled.

_**PAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~**_

Jono scrubbed the floors of the hall outside the throne room. The Pharoah wasn't up yet, and the servants were bustling around cleaning before he arrived. The blond had an unfocused look in his eyes as he thought about what happened last night. It was a miracle he got off without any punishment. He was sure he was going to get beat. He continued to scrub the same spot on the floor absentmindedly with a rag as he hummed a little tune.

A shadow loomed over him a few minutes later; the owner of said shadow raising an eyebrow. "I suppose you do not know how to clean more than one spot? Or are you trying to wear down the tile?"

"EEP!" Jono shrieked and jerked out of his daydreaming, bruising his knees on the floor. He paled as he recognized that voice. Turning around, he came face to face with the Priest.

He had his arms folded over his chest, rod in hand. "Well?"

"I'm so-sorry sir! I wasn't in my right mind." He couldn't believe it! He got caught spacing out. He was sure he would get punished this time and bowed his head submissively.

"You are developing a very unwise habit of taking too long to come up with the correct response. It is not very polite to shriek at someone when they speak to you, nor is it very masculine."

"I'm sorry sir." Jono kept his head down. "I'll do better next time"

"You better. The other servants would surely blame you if they have to pick up your slack. I wonder what it must be like to share a room with people who despise you."

"I'm sorry sir!" He was afraid. This man could ruin his life, if he kept making mistakes in front of him. "I-is there any way to make it up to you, sir?"

The Priest simply stared at him; a servant who thought he could do something for him that he couldn't do for himself? It was amusing, as well as shocking and intriguing. "Just get your work done." he replied in agitation. "If this floor is not clean by the time the pharaoh wakes, you will be carrying him around in his litter."

"Yes sir!" He replied and hastily started scrubbing the rest of the floor. He felt a little uncomfortable as the priest stared at him. Set remained for only a few spare seconds longer, before disappearing into the library filled with spellbooks. He had been disappearing into there at random lately, researching spells forbidden even to him.

Jono watched him go. He sometimes envied the other man for being able to read. He desperately wanted to read but peasants weren't allowed to learn.

It was another half an hour before the pharaoh was heading down the halls, still in a sleepy silence. He yawned, rubbing the back of his neck as he stumbled over a few servants, not looking where he was going. "Oops...sorry.."

Jono bit back a yelp of pain as he was accidently kicked by the pharoah and kept his head down in a low bow.

"Sorry, sorry..." he murmured again, crouching down to see how he was. He was at least a sympathetic pharaoh. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Jono mumbled politely. Though a sympathetic pharaoh, it was best to keep his head down.

Jono heard the frown in his voice. "If you insist."

Seeing as Jono wasn't about to open his big mouth and say that it _had_ hurt, he bowed lower and said, "Thank you for your concern your majesty"

"You do not have to grovel at my feet. I am a humble pharaoh."

He lifted his head. "Yes sir." This was also his first time looking at the pharaoh, let alone talk to him. He couldn't believe it! All these higher ups were talking to him! Him! A lowly servant!

He grinned. "Good. Why don't you take a break?"

He gaped. "I can't do that sir!" He blushed.

"Of course you can, if I say so. So let it be written so let it be done, and all that, you know? I am God in this land."

He stared. "As you wish sir." He said, then paused. "What shall I do if I am not working, sir?" He added.

Set shrugged as he rose to his feet. "Do as you wish."

Jono nodded and bowed again. "Thank you your highness."

"No thanks are required." Jono nodded but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to get up yet. The brunet turned, heading into his throne room. When he was gone, Jono stood, ignoring the other gaping servants who were still kneeling, and crept over to the library. Opening the door ajar, he peeked inside and gasped. The room was lush and full of books! He stepped further inside and walked over to the shelf nearest to the door.

The door snapped shut. Jono's eyes snapped to Set, who was standing off to a side with an armful of books. "What are you doing?"

"Mmp!" Jono exclaimed, eyes wide.

The priest's eyes narrowed. "Well?" He was getting irritated with the blonde shrieking at him rather than replying every time he was addressed.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted. "I just wanted to look at the books!" He whimpered.

Set rose an eyebrow. "And your chores?"

"The pharaoh ordered me to take a break." He mumbled, embarrassed.

...Terrific, the pharaoh was going soft on people again. He grunted, sitting down at the table he was standing next to with his books.

Jono stood, fidgeting, not sure what he should do. Set opened a book, ignoring him for the most part as he began reading. "You came in here for a reason, did you not?" he said without looking up.

"Yes!" He hurried to retrieve a random book and sat down across Set, but he didn't open the book; he simply stared at its cover.

The priest spent a few minutes reading, before he noted the other wasn't moving. "Why haven't you begun? Don't you know how to read?"

He shook his head. "I've always wanted to learn, but..." He trailed off.

"Why come into a library with your spare time if you do not know how to read?"

"I-I thought. if I came, I might be able... to.. pick up something..." Jono mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Hn.." he turned a few pages more. "How about a deal."

"A deal?" The slave asked, tilting his head.

"I will teach you how to read if you can be useful to me."

His eyes brighten as he beamed. "Really? Yes! Deal!" He nodded frantically.

"I only have a few hours at night to help you without anyone else knowing. It is forbidden for priests to teach servants, so if you tell anyone I'll be forced to kill you."

"Of course!" He couldn't stop the smile trying to split his face. "Anything!"

He grunted. "Then we'll start tonight. Pick a few books you think look interesting."

"Yes! Ok! ... Sir." he added. Then he got up and chose some colorful looking books and brought them back.

He smirked, returning his attention to his own studies. "You better hope you did not grab any forbidden books."

"Oh! Um... Can you check... please?" He mumbled, pushing the books tentatively towards the priest. Set sighed, as though it were too much to ask. But really, he was being hypocritical...he had all the forbidden books in his own pile.

Seeing him sigh, his smile faded and he pulled the books back toward him. "If it's too much trouble, I'm sure I can find out on my own."

He snorted in response. "Like hell you could. But there's no reason to look. These books are the only forbidden ones." He said, and gestured at his collection.

"Oh... Then why did you say that?" Jono asked.

"A necessary precaution. If you don't think before you grab a book, there could be consequences."

He blushed. "... I'm sorry." Then he looked up at Set. "What do you want me to do in exchange for teaching me how to read?"

"I am not sure yet. Like I said, if you can prove yourself useful, we won't have a problem, whether I need to practice spells on you or something else."

"Anything, Sir!" He beamed. Then he folded his arms on the tabletop, placed his chin on them, and watched the other contentedly.

Set rose an eyebrow, a little unsettled by being stared at. "You have a break, why not do something until I have the time to teach you?"

He shrugged. "I have nothing to do. All I've ever done is work as a servant"

"I'm sure there must be something you want to do."

He thinks for a moment. then says slowly, "Weelll, I wanted to tour the castle." He grins slightly, "That's what I was doing last night."

Set shrugged. "Then go. And try not to get lost this time."

"I will! Thank you!" He stood up and hurried out of the room. Then he hurried back and bowed, before running out again.

Set smirked as the door closed, before returning to what he was doing.

_**PAGEBREAK~~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~**_

Jono walked nervously down the corridor towards Priest Set's room. He couldn't help but look around nervously every few feet or so. High Priest Set had told him that this was to be done in secret, and Ra help it if he was caught because of his carelessness. Reaching his now teacher's door, he paused and gulped. Maybe this was a bad idea. He selfishly asked the other man to teach him without thinking of the consequences. If they were caught, he would have put Set in a bad spot and it would be all his fault. He shook his head. There was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

Set waved a hand absently, practicing a spell to move things- or in this case open doors- from a distance. He had been practicing for hours, and had discarded his priest robes for a practical ankle length shenti. His eyes narrowed when opening the door had revealed the blonde. "You better pray no one has discovered your absence."

Jono nodded absently. "I told them I was not feeling well." He said. He hesitated at the door, unsure of whether or not he was allowed in or not.

Set stood from where he was leaning against an old fashioned desk; and crooked a finger. The blonde was abruptly pulled in by unseen forces, the door snapping shut behind him. "Magic is the most useful thing." the priest mused amusedly.

"Eep!" Jono yelped as he was magically pulled in. He landed right in front of the desk and nearly fell over it. "Sorry," he mumbled

The priest merely smirked, crossing his arms. "Did you bring your books?"

He nodded timidly and took out the books from a small bag and puts them on the desk. He blushed as one of the books fell and hurried to pick it up.

Set lifted one of the more brightly colored ones, an old, red-covered text, "A Beginner's Guide to Magic".

"The library you had chosen was mainly one priests use for their training. You are going to end up learning more than reading if you picked other books like this one." he mused.

Jono blinked. "Is... that a good thing?" He asked. He looked at the book in the priest's hand. Would he really be able to learn magic? The thought sent a shiver up his spine. Then another thought ran though his head. "Would... would I be able to learn how to heal?" He asked, bowing his head and looking up from under his lashes.

"Perhaps. I have never had a student before, and never planned to. You better consider yourself lucky."

He nodded so fast he felt his head might fall off. "Yes! Thank you!" He flushed brightly.

"Servants are not even supposed to learn magic, it is forbidden. So I am sure you know not to go bragging or doing magic in public."

He shook his head. "No! Never, master!" Then he looked at the books with hope shining in his eyes.

An eyebrow jerked up with a smirk. "Master, hm?"

He blushed scarlet. "Yes. Master. Is that...OK?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Fine, if you want to boost my ego."

"But, you are my teacher, my _master_." He blushed and twiddled his fingers again. "Um... so... shall we start?" He asked.

The priest set the book down and sat at the desk. "The first word you will need to recognize is 'sun'. It comes up a lot."

He leaned over to look at the symbol. "Right. Sun..." he squinted and tried to memorize it.

"There is a reason it comes up a lot, given Ra is the sun god."

"Oh! I get it." Jono nodded and pointed to another symbol. "What's this?"

"Ka.''

"Ka." He repeated, tracing the outline of it. "And this one?"

Set raised an eyebrow. "Energy."

Jono felt awed. "This is amazing," he murmured, and shifted closer to the book.

Set raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair lazily. "I suppose for a pale servant it may be."

He blushed. "I'm sorry! I-" He shut his mouth and blushed again before he embarrassed himself any further.

"...For what?"

"For... I don't know." He blushed. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

Set glanced at his bed, before rising from the chair. "Learn to recognize the words I showed you," he murmured, before lying down on his bed for the moment. "Let me know when you have them memorized."

Jono nodded. "Yes master!" he said, and looked back at the symbols. After a while he glanced at the older man on the bed. He was dozing softly, his chest rising and falling steadily, and Jono found himself entranced even more than by the book. Abandoning the text, he crept over to the bed to gaze at the priest curiously.

When asleep, his stern expression smoothed out; the lines in his eyebrows almost invisible. He lay with one arm under his head, and the other resting over his abdomen, having planned on only closing his eyes for a few minutes.

Jono couldn't help a pleased giggle escape his lips. His master looked so... cute when asleep. Shifting nearer, he leaned down closer to the sleeping boy and tilted his head. He wondered if... What would it feel like if... He reached his hand to poke his master's cheek softly.

Set grunted in his sleep; and even when passed out he had good reflexes. His hand moved swiftly from his stomach, fingers curling loosely around the blond's wrist

Jono squeaked but forced himself to stay still. He realized with dread that the priest had a deceptively strong grip, even in his sleep. "M-master... Let go please!" He whispered frantically, trying to gently pull his wrist free without waking the boy.

"Nn…" His hand slowly sunk back down to the mattress, dragging Jono's wrist with it.

"Ah!" Jono fell forward onto the man as his wrist was pulled. "Shit! M-master! Please let go!" he whimpered.

Jono's wrist was immediately released so that the sleeping priest could nudge at the heavy body now sprawled across him and restricting his breathing, but returned to the mattress once Jono had scrambled off.

He crawled further away on the bed, breathing heavily and clutching his wrist to his chest. "That was close..." he murmured.

Set sighed and shifted to sleep on his side.

Crawling off the bed, Jono snatched the book off the table and walked over to Set. He smoothed his tunic and cleared his throat. Shaking the man slightly, he said, "Master, wake up."

His master's lips twitched down at the disruption, and it took him a few moments before he opened his eyes with a groan. "What?"

"I-I finished the memorization sir." he stuttered, clutching the book tightly to his chest.

He pushed himself to sit up, rubbing at his already messy hair. "I fell asleep?"

He nodded. "Yes" and promptly blushed at the memory.

"Hmn." he raised an eyebrow at the blondes face. "You are not telling me something."

"It's nothing sir." he mumbled.

"I do not appreciate lies."

He bowed his head. "I.. you... you are... you grabbed me in your sleep sir." he almost whispered

The other eyebrow rose. "Pardon?"

He blushed deeper. "You grabbed my wrist in your sleep, sir."

"Your wrist." he replied blankly, having thought the worst. "Then it is not a big deal."

"You also kind of... pulled me on top of you." he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Set smirked, resting his chin in a hand. "What are you apologizing for? Did you _enjoy_ laying on me?"

He blushed harder than he thought was possible. "What?" he squeaked.

"Hmmm. I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head."

"... I'm sorry!" He wanted to die. The high Priest would never look at him that way, he knew, nor the same ever again. He started to stand. "I'm sorry for bothering you..."

Set grabbed the blond by his wrist. "Did I say you could leave?"

Jono stopped, surprised. "But I thought..."

"Then don't." He gave him a rough yank

"Wha-?" He yelped as he was yanked backwards.

The priest smirked as Jono was brought back directly into his lap. "I believe I've just found the terms of our arrangement."

He looked up at his master and squeaked. "T-terms?"

"Of course. We _did_ agree you would be useful to me somehow. And as a priest, I'm not allowed the luxuries others are permitted."

"So… w-what are the terms?" Jono asked, though he was pretty sure that he already knew.

"Hmmm..." The priest slipped a hand down Jono's torso. "A few little tests."

"test_s_!" he squirmed at the touch.

"Like I said, there are some things normal people do that we are forbidden from..."

"And that would be?" he urged shyly.

Set leant forward, putting his lips against Jono's ear. "What do _you_ think?"

He shivered. "I think... that it's something that could get us into a lot of trouble." he breathed softly.

"Only if anyone found out. And no one's _going_ to find out, are they?"

He shook his head, too thrilled to speak.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Do you really want-" Jono cut himself off.

The priest frowned before sliding his hand up along Jono's throat, forcing his head back before he pressed his lips firmly against them.

"Mm!" Jono's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut, wrapping his arms around Set's strong neck. He kissed firmly but just as submissively.

Set smirked, nipping at his lower lip before licking it to investigate.

Jono opened his mouth, obediently allowing access, and his master's tongue thrust into it and rubbed against the other with curiosity.

His free hand slid underneath Jono's shenti, his fingers running up his inner thigh as he sucked roughly on his tongue

"Mnn.." he moaned, switching his legs so they now wrapped around the Priest's waist.

He purred into Jono's mouth, biting down gently and pulling on his tongue, and Jono had to break the kiss for air. Face flushed and lips swollen, he breathed "master..."

He ran a finger over Jono's lips lightly. "Hmmm, interesting."

"What is, master?" he asked, dazed.

"Your mouth is more tempting now that it's freshly bitten." Set murmured.

Jono blushed. "Would you... like to do it again, master?" he asked timidly

"I would. And more."

"More, sir?"

"Of course." the Priest replied, leaning forward and dropping Jono against the bed

"Ah! …Mmm…" His cry of surprise quickly morphed into a moan of pleasure. The bed was _so comfortable_! He had never felt anything similar; it was like sleeping on a pile of soft feathers.

Set rose an eyebrow before he grabbed hold of the servants wrists, pinning them to the bed

"Wha! Master?" Jono looked up questioningly.

The priest leant over him, putting his face an inch from Jono's. "Are you going to complain?"

He shook his head. "N-no."

"Good." He pressed his lips to Jono's again, this time wasting no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth

Jono moaned into the kiss, pressing his body closer to Set's as the man released only one of his wrists, to deftly nudge aside and remove his helped shimmy out of his clothes before going to tug at the other's, silently telling him to remove his as well.

The priest smirked slyly, an eyebrow twitching up. It was typically forbidden for a servant to give a demand, even a silent one. But nevertheless, he removed the leather strap around his waist that was holding his shenti in place and pulled it down.

Jono flushed as he admired the other's body, tan and muscular, and suddenly felt self conscious about his own skinny body. Set, however, licked his lips, his hands tracing down Jono's sides

"Should... I do something, master?" he asked.

"Do what feels natural to you."

Jono nodded.

Set smirked once more, running a fingernail lightly down the inside of one of Jono's thighs

"Hoh... master..." he moaned softly.

"Hmmm?" he purred. "I bet the softer the flesh, the more sensitive it is, too."

"Nyu?" Jono glanced at him questioningly, but he only smirked, shaking his head. "It is just a thought..."

Tilting his head thoughtfully, he arched his back, grinding into the priest. "Hah..."

He shuddered, gripping onto Jono's hips firmly

"M...master..." he breathed in arousal. He brought his hands tentatively up around the priest's shoulders.

"That's right, I'm your master..." he muttered, shoving his hips down hard against the blonde's.

Jono moaned, arching his back. "Master!" He cried out yet again.

"Quiet," he hissed. "You don't want anyone to hear."

Jono covered his mouth with his hands and nodded. "I-I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"We would _both_ get into trouble..."

"Yes..." he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Set grunted, laying down beside Jono and slipping a hand down around Jono's hip

"Master?" he asked tentatively. "Did I do something wrong?" His eyes widened.

"No." he said. "Just stay still. As much as you are able, anyhow." He pulled the blonde's body against himself, covering his mouth with his own as he slipped a hand down to massage his fingers into Jono's groin

"Nn!" Jono closed his eyes and willed his body to stay as still as possible, which was a hard thing to do when his master was doing that…

The master in question smirked smugly, winding his fingers around his subject's hardened member and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Hah..." Jono breathed a moan. He leaned his head back to rest on Set's chest, who groaned as his palm slipped up and down against the flesh of Jono's member. And it definitely was intriguing to him; hot, soft, and caused some sounds from the servant that made Set smirk.

Jono wanted to moan, but his master told him to stay quiet. He clamped one hand over his mouth as his master pleasured him with his big, warm, perfect hands, though he couldn't help moving his hips a little to match the strokes on his member. He wanted to pleasure his master too! So, reaching back with his other hand, he took the risk of being punished and began rubbing Set's own member, fondling it hesitantly.

The priest tensed up as shudders ran down his spine and inhaled sharply.

When he received such a delicious reaction, Jono grew bolder, rubbing and playing with the member more assuredly.

Set groaned, leaning down to press his face into a shoulder, and made sure he was mostly silent.

Jono suddenly twisted his body around so he was facing Set. He gently began stoke at his member in earnest, hesitantly kissing his broad chest.

The priest closed his eyes, pushing down a bit on Jono's blonde head, loving the lightly toned strands.

"Master?" he asked quietly. "What should I do next?

"I told you, do what feels natural."

He nodded, then moved down until his face was lined up with Set's cock. He looked up at him. "Do you want me to use my mouth, master?" He asked.

An eyebrow crooked up with a smirk. "If you wish." He was new to sexual contact, but he knew that having this servant's mouth on him would surely feel heavenly.

Jono nodded at his master's approval and leaned forward, hesitantly licking the big member from the base to the tip.

The priest tensed with the attempt to remain silent. The bedroom of a priest was always the most silent; but a quiet groan pulled itself from his throat as he grabbed onto Jono's hair

Taking that as a sign that he did well, Jono took another lick before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the organ and massaged his balls with wandering fingers.

His back arched the tiniest bit as he gasped in startled pleasure. He wondered absently if every servant did this for their superiors.

He brought his mouth down lower, deep throating him. When he felt the end of the cock hit the back of his throat he hummed, sending vibrations down his master's member. He got used to the feeling after a moment so he began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to increase suction. He continued to massage the priest's balls as he did so.

Set shuddered, his hips pressing him forwards instinctively

"Nn!" Jono tried not to gag as the member went farther into his mouth that he intended it to. Instead, he bobbed his head faster, simultaneously wrapping his tongue around the organ.

"Damn…" he hissed, his member getting even stiffer as it began throbbing.

Jono grabbed the Priest's hips to steady himself. He was hard too, but he was willing to wait. Pleasuring his master came first.

"Nnnh.." A flush spread over his face, barely visible on his tanned skin. "Fuck..."

Jono hummed again, sending another wave of vibrations out. Then, feeling bold, he looked up and smirked around the cock at his master while still bobbing his head.

It left Set breathless, in a world of awe. He hoped he could make a spell to give anyone this kind of pleasure at any time of day. "Nnngh-you..."

Jono let go with a 'pop', a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the member. "Mmmyes?" he asked.

The priest shuddered when the blonde pulled back. "Enough tormenting..."

"... Master?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

He groaned; the blondes expression was just too...rape-able, and he didn't think of himself much of an incriminating person. "Turn around..."

Jono nodded and scrambled clumsily to turn around, on all fours. "Like this?"

"Mmm.." he rubbed his hands aggressively over Jono's backside. "Perfect."

"Ahn!" Jono moaned. He lowered onto his elbows, jutting his butt up in the air further. Set gripped his slave by the hips, pulling him back has he pressed his hips forwards. Jono mewled as Set pressed into him and brought his hips back as well, grinding them together.

The priest groaned as he sheathed himself slowly inside the other, his eyes flickering shut. "Oh!" Jono gasped, his head snapping back, then he dropped his head to the bed, trembling in pain and pleasure.

Set grunted, covering Jono's mouth with a hand as he leant forwards more. He nibbled on the blonde's ear, before blowing into it briefly. "Shh.."

"Hah..." He exhaled, flushing as his ear was nibbled on. Set groaned, loving the feeling of having his erection being surrounded by hot flesh. Jono clenched instinctively around the hot flesh and moaned. Set reached down around him, stroking his member.

"M-master..." He cried in pleasure.The brunet smirked smugly, pulling out just a fraction of an inch before shoving in again, harder this time. "Ahn!" He moaned and bit down on the sheets. His master told him to be quiet and he would obey, though he wanted to scream out in ecstasy.

Set grunted with the force he used, beginning a slow but rough pace. The bed creaked as Jono was pounded into it. "Master... Faster" he begged. The priest's own breathing grew ragged as a flicker of irritation ran through him. Mainly irritation at being given a demand, but he heeded it, shoving the blonde down against the bed before he lay down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Jono's waist to yank him backwards repetitively as he thrust in.

Jono bit through the cloth and into his lips, causing them to bleed, as he was roughly pounded into. He forced himself to stay quiet and force any noise that escaped him to be muffled by the sheets in his mouth. Tears of both pleasure and pains spilled over and stained his cheeks.

Set soon felt his member pulsating inside the blonde, and in his greed shoved himself in deeper and harder.Jono wanted to cry out so bad, it actually hurt. He bit his lip even harder, making the stain on the sheets spread. A new wave of tears flowed out as he was shoved and thrusted into harder and deeper while his own erection remained ignored.

Set growled when he began leaking precum, trailing his fingers down Jono's sides for a moment. "Mm! Master..." He moaned around a mouthful of cloth.

Set snorted, pressing a palm against Jono's groin firmly. This time, the blond couldn't help but moan. He pressed his hips into the palm, his insides clenching around the pulsing organ still inside him. The priest jerked, his fingers curling around the member tightly as it began dripping precum as well. He started pumping Jono, hand moving faster to mirror his hips. Jono turned his head back and kissed Set soundly and passionately on the mouth.

"Mnn.." Set closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into his slave's mouth aggressively.

The way his head was turned was uncomfortable, but Jono ignored it. He slipped his own tongue into his master's mouth, the muscle wrapping around the opposing one. The latter shuddered violently, pumping into the blonde impatiently. With a shudder and a silent moan, Jono came onto his chest and the bed.

Set smirked, pulling his hand up to lick it. "Hmm.." Jono would've collapsed, exhausted, on the bed but was held in place by his master's stick still in him. He immediately gripped onto Jono's hips, yanking them backwards fiercely as he continued thrusting until he came hard.

"Nn! oh! Master..." the slave moaned as the other's seed filled him inside. Set shuddered and pulled out of Jono, who collapsed in a heap of tired man. He lay on the bed, sweaty and panting.

Set smirked down at him, sitting beside him. "Hmn...That may work as payment."

Jono could admit that he rather liked that idea. He allowed himself to snuggle into the bed as he prepared to wait off the post sex drowsiness. "Yes master" he said sleepily. The older boy raised an eyebrow; he wasn't so sure about the cuddling, as it meant letting someone near him. He tensed, but didn't shove the slave away.

Jono waited to be shoved off disgustedly, but it didn't come. He didn't want to test his limits though so he tried to stay the farthest away possible. Set sighed, soon falling asleep beside him on the bed. He was a blanket hog, so the blonde ended up with little cover. In his sleep, the blond shivered and unconsciously snuggled into the warm body beside him. As heat returned, he smiled and drifted off deeper into sleep.

Set woke to find his arm wrapped around the blonde. He raised an eyebrow, working on pulling it back without waking him. Jono had never sleep so great. It was like sleeping on a literal cloud! Set smirked at Jono's expression, leaning down to lick at his lips.

Jono felt something warm on his lips and as his eyes fluttered open, he came face to face with the priest. Set smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Light sleeper?"

"...!" The Grecian slave squeaked in embarrassment, his face turning red.

He snorted in amusement. "What's wrong?"

He sat up jerkily "I'm sorry master! I fell asleep!" He apologized.

"_Your_ main worry is when the slaves are counted..."


End file.
